


Beautiful

by ShyanBerdej



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Aftercare, Because we need more healthy relationships, Blow Jobs, But it's there so be careful, Eugene has a motorbike idk, Eugene is a big softie, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I apologise, It's quite late and i'm very tired, Just one mention, Like Zach, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small mention of Shyan, This is trash, With a big penis, Zach's a virgin oo, im sorry, short and sweet, small daddy kink, soft, that was awful, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyanBerdej/pseuds/ShyanBerdej
Summary: First time blow jobs with some adorable fluff and aftercare.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS IF YOUR CONFUSED BC CHANCES ARE THEY'LL SET SHIT STRAIGHT

Eugene tugged the Zach's hair, biting his lip and throwing his head back. He gently helped ease Zach down, moaning at the friction of Zach's tongue and his manhood.  
"S-shit, Zach, you're g-good." he stuttered, pulling his hair roughly. Zach moaned at the feeling, glancing up at Eugene with hooded eyes. When he saw the sight of Zach, tiny Zach, between his thighs, a mouth full of cock and misty eyes, Eugene gasped, doubling over slightly.  
"Fuck, Z-Zach! You l-look so fucking b-beautiful." he praised, electing another whimper from Zach.  
The whole situation seemed like a bad porno. Eugene had invited Zach to a 'date' at their local bar, as they had been dating for months, and Eugene just wanted to see him again. Next thing they know, they're both quite drunk, Zach more so, and suddenly Zach's on his knees in front of Eugene behind the bar. Eugene would have commented on this, had he been able to talk. The mixture of sights and sounds, Zach on his knees and slurping quietly to keep Eugene's dick in his mouth, was limiting Eugene to moans, praises and quiet gasps. Zach was not an expert, he could tell that, but it made it so much better. The knowledge that Zach was trying so hard and was getting off on the act of sucking Eugene off, plus that he was the first person Zach had ever done this to was phenomenal, and Eugene felt a flicker of sympathy for all the people who didn't get to see Zach like this. He was small in regular life, but he appeared tiny between Eugene's shaking thighs, and his ruffled hair and collection of bruises on his neck from earlier intense make-out sessions were a stunning sight. A familiar warmth spread through Eugene's abdomen, and Eugene tugged Zach off quickly, jerking himself roughly.  
"Where d-do you want it, baby?"  
"My mouth, please daddy. Please, please, please!" Zach begged, sticking his tongue out and looking up at Eugene with wide, innocent eyes. Eugene groaned at his words, pumping harder and panting loudly, stroking Zach's hair softly. The breath caught in his throat as he came, his wrist stuttering and ropes of white landing on Zach's tongue and face. Zach moaned at the feeling, slightly exhausted. Eugene stood above him, panting, before shakily standing up and fixing his jeans. Once he was grounded, he squatted down and wiped a thumb through the mess on Zach's face. He could hear Zach's panting and see how exhausted he was, and the semen on his face plus the little tears in the corners of his eyes made him look so fucking beautiful and Eugene felt so lucky to see him.  
He kissed Zach softly, tasting himself on Zach's swollen, red lips. Zach moaned quietly, leaning into Eugene. Eugene responded by bringing him in and holding him close as they stood up because behind a bar, where he just got sucked off, was hardly the place for some much needed aftercare. Zach shivered slightly at the cold wind, the heat of the moment (both physically and literally) fading away and leaving Zach very cold. Eugene noticed his shivers and quickly shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around Zach and pulling it across his chest, the fabric covering his skin and warming him quickly.  
'So that's why Ryan always steals Shane's jacket.' Eugene humoured as he saw Zach's shivering calm and his breath slow. He helped Zach onto his motorbike and gently fitted a black helmet onto him, and Zach lazily wrapped his arms around Eugene's waist. He used one hand to hold onto Eugene, and the other to hold help slide his arms into the oversized jacket so it wouldn't fly off during the ride. He snuggled his head between Eugene's shoulder blades and closed his eyes, sighing gently as they sped off.  
Apparently Zach fell asleep, because when he woke up he was lying in Eugene's bed, on Eugene's chest, as Eugene looked through his phone. Although he was tempted to alert Eugene to his consciousness, he decided that the warmth of Eugene's torso and the heavy weights on his eyelids weren't worth changing. He leant into Eugene a little more, wrapped an arm around his waist and closed his eyes once more, hearing Eugene chuckle and turn his phone off. Eugene then flipped over so the two were facing each other and gave Zach a small kiss on the forehead.  
"Goodnight, Zach. I love you." was all he needed to hear before he was knocked out again.


End file.
